Son of Wisdom
by Eternal Pages Invisible Ink
Summary: Read about Nicky, a half blood at camp who's always a little bit shy, Silent and introverted but always a kind, clumsy guy with a goofy grin. But if he can successfully complete a quest and save the world just once from destruction, maybe then he'll get the attention of a guy that he likes from the Ares cabin. *NOTE* No Canon Characters and BoyXBoy Content Beware.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**Hello all of my faithful readers, you may be curious as to how and why exactly I'm redoing this story and exactly why I've been so dark on fanfiction for so long. **

**The simple answer to the ladder is that I've been on the fanfiction forums, dedicating my time to Rping and all that Nerd stuff. Enjoying my time with people and growing over these past years since I joined a while back. (2 years maybe? Who's counting anyway.)**

**Try as I might I was younger when I wrote my first stories, and free reading them I realized they weren't really all that good compared to what I can do now. So I have deleted most of them do to the fact that I would like to simply move on and revolve as a writer because I love my readers and former audience that I've left bored and waiting for all this time. I'll be revising this story and completely redoing it since I've decided it was a strong idea, but now it needs some editing.**

**In addition, I promise you all that the romantic in me has not died yet, there will be fluff, and love, but much more deeper and captivating then it ever could be before I grew so much like we all do and have. Thank you for giving me a second chance if you forgive me for doing you all so wrong of you are old readers of mine. If you are new readers, Welcome!**

**-Eternal Pages Invisible Ink**

**I also do not own Riordan's PJO series or the Beatles Songs. **

Chapter One

I smell the fresh morning air of camp as I walk out from the Athena cabin.

Sort of recently, the world didn't end, so that's really cool.

More specifically, the entire war with Gaea and her children the Giants a year ago didn't lead to the end of the world. And as usual Camp half Blood is still in existence, not necessarily in one piece, but still standing.

Roman relations remain nice, Percy Jackson and the rest of the prophesied seven finally get their happily ever afters while mine is still in the hands of the gods.

A happily ever after would sound wonderful actually. Somehow I would get to slay monsters and do cool stuff instead of tripping over myself.

Being tall is never fun. Some people believe that from my lanky frame, budding up at 6 feet exactly, and also not being necessarily muscular, (fortunately I'm tan from countless summers spent in Florida) that I'm good at basketball.

Well, in your face prejudice.

I tower over most of my class and I'm only a freshman, I believe I've reached my adult height, hopefully since really I'm content with being this tall, any taller and I'll be called even more of a freak.

I twiddle with the beads at my neck, 3 from the various summers I spent here, the first being from the Labyrinth battle which was my first summer, the second being from the Olympian war (more action and death, HURRAY!) and the third and final being from the most recent events of Gaea's destructive tyranny that ended in failure.

So from the past three years, all I've gotten with events are wars and death. The misfortune is really terrible and cruel. Why couldn't I have gotten the year the camp got a cotton candy machine? I wonder what sign they would make on that bead then...

I walk from the Athena cabin, home of my half siblings, who I remain towering over as usual.

Walking to the dining pavilion for breakfast as usual I'm joined by one of my few yet very good friends, April.

April is fourteen, and she only has two beads on her necklace if you do the math, which is actually easy, I took Algebra, in 7th grade and now I'm in three Ap classes, but in my cabin that's no shock, someone there is taking 5, and they somehow did it all. I shudder to think.

Yet, besides my nerdish behavior, April from the Demeter cabin has always been there, a good and steady friend.

Today April wears her golden colored hair into a simple braid weaved with flowers somehow, her lips colored pink with what is most likely some natural homemade lipstick just so she can avoid a product tested on animals, and her bright sky blues eyes being a finishing touch to her sunny, springtime appearance in the middle of July. She tucks in her orange camp half blood to shirt into her blue jeans and wears pink sandals.

Somehow he always pulled of a wonderful yet casual look while I stumble out of bed, my hair looking like a field of black corn that just got hit by a twister.

Oh Auntie Em.

You might be wondering if I like her, the answer being a flat no for various reasons.

Number one being that she was too dear of a friend to me, you never date your friends, once you do you don't know where the relationship will go and it could ruin everything. Another reason being that she's younger then me, never date someone who's younger then you when you're still an adolescent, it causes more complications.

And another reason is simple, I like another person. And April knows, in fact, she's the only one who knows.

"So, how's Terrance?" She asks.

"Good, he's good. I don't know all the details but yeah. He's good." I said with a nod.

"You're so lying!" She says with a gasp that etches into a smile, then turns into a frown, she can really show a lot of emotions in a single flash of actions.

She's of course referencing Ares Cabin Terrance, with his stunning short cut brown hair, emerald eyes and muscular figure, he somehow makes me feel small even though we reach up to the same height and he's seventeen.

And why is everyone so attractive but me? I'm tall, but not muscular, and even today my black hair is in a long, bushy mess since I like to grow it out to the bottoms of my ears, and I suppose my stormy gray eyes that I cover with my simple glasses are kind of cool and scary, but really once someone said my eyes look like a kittens fur and not storm clouds.

I'm sort of breaking the rules with him because he's older, but hey, if you could see him, you'd drool too.

As for me getting close to him, any time I approach him I feel even more awkward then I do, I trip more somehow, I only mutter things which is why he always says 'What?' After I speak, and he's totally intimidating.

"Yes! I'm lying! I'm sorry! He's just so scary to talk to!" I say with a whine an she pulls my arm.

"I'm making you talk to him." She replied as she pulls me forward.

"No!" I reply as I pull back, somehow stopping her as she tugs and the war begins.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I don't even know if he likes guys! He could have like twenty girlfriends and I wouldn't know!" I reply.

"Well, as long as you don't know and you're honestly just seeing then it's fine!" She insists.

"Ugh! I'll talk to him at the campfire tonight ok? While the Apollo cabin is singing 'Don't Stop Believin' I'll ask him to go out with me. It's settled! " I reply as she sighs and let's go.

"Fine, I'm cool with that." She says with a nod.

I sigh as we then walk to the dinning pavilion and for breakfast I eat a simple bagel and orange juice as my siblings and I play Sudoku to pass the time.

After I finished my meal I toss the remains in the fire for my ancestors and then take a deep breath in and pray with my sacrifice.

'Dear Aphrodite, how's it going? I hope you're well. Look, just to cut to the chase I'm looking for love, or something, from Terrence from ares Cabin, you like Ares, and you don't HATE Athena, so you know, matchmaking opportunity?'

When I turn I fail to realize that there's a line behind me and I crash into the food, my shirt stained by the orange juice and cream cheese of a kid from Hermes Cabin.

I look stunned as the twelve year old looking camper is wide eyed. Terrified and thinking that I'd punch him, probably because of my size compared to his and some kids from the Hermes cabin snicker, I walk straights away in anger, using napkins to clean my shirt.

After breakfast I walk forward, right now I have sword and shield practice which I'm acceptable at, I should be able to blow off some steam by chopping up a dummy to pieces.

As I walk forward, I hear a strumming of a guitar, strings being plucked with a mellow attitude an I can think of only one person.

My eyes don't fail me when I turn around and see no one other then Lucas Blitz.

"_Well, hello there Athena Boy! My dear friend Nicholas, who hates to be called Nicky_!"

He serenades, singing every word he speaks and I groan struggling to keep my rage but a smile tugs at my lips.

Lucas was another dear friend, he was sixteen, a year older, fairly muscular and just like April Lucas has his blonde hair and sky blue eyes, however, his blonde hair was darker, more burnt golden like a sunset while April's was like the actual sun, more bright, and unlike most guys Lucas has his hair grown out into a shaggy mess that looks actually kind of cool, his hair longer then mine even.

Lucas has a wonderful singing voice actually, an music is actually pretty way to him, I once heard that he could play five instruments.

"Hey Lucas." I greet as I still stand, Lucas was pretty cool, calm and collected actually.

"Hey Nicky." He says with a smile as I frown, his lyrics didn't lie, I did prefer Nicholas, but Id let it slide for him.

"Yeah, so nice chatting with you for I've seconds and you serenading me, I'm going to go to the arena and practice some swordsmanship." I inform as I turn and he stops me.

"_Help! I need somebody! Help! Not just anybody! Help!"_

_H_e sings reminding me of the classic Beatles song.

"What do you need help in?" I ask and he looks up, clearly looking for a song to sing to make himself look clever.

"_Math homework_." He sings with a high octave, making me laugh a bit.

"Ok, fine, I'll help you with your 'Math Homework' later during my free time. See you around." I say, repeating his high octave on the 'math homework' part and he nods and starts to sing.

"You say yes! I say no, you say stop and I say go, go, go..." He sings as he leaves, his voice fading too.

Wait...what song was that? Oh yeah, Hello, Goodbye by the Beatles...very clever Lucas.

After my basic routine of camp schedule I arrive at my single free hour right before our daily match of capture the flag.

Usually the Ares cabin always wins, usually lead by Mr. Hot, Terrence of Ares who I still have an undeniable crush on and really want to avoid talking to during the bonfire.

I mean, it's not that I could put it off for later, but I was just so anxious that I wanted to put it off for another century or so...

Ok, maybe not that long.

Me and Lucas eventually meet up on a bench during our free period and he brings a simple worksheet of paper, I start helping him with the easy Algebra and he smiles when we finish.

"Thanks man!" He says giving me a hug and sanding up from the bench.

"You're welcome." I reply with a smile, the sun is starting to gleam own on him, illuminating his features and I see what I failed to realize before, Lucas is...sort of cute.


	2. Chapter 2

Capture the flag began shortly after my small homework session with Lucas that I couldn't quite forget, what was up with that?

I wonder if he likes guys. Or if he maybe is gay but not strictly so he swing for both teams...

Such schoolgirl thought going on in my head. I need to distract myself. I think about Algebra, easy, easy algebra that has to do with simple x and y values. What's the answer to this problem?

3x-2y=6

Ok...add the 2y to the 6...just...I'm...wait, how do you do this again?

This was impossible! This is 9th grade algebra! How could I not do this?

"Hey! Snap out of it Nicky!" Says a cabin mate as we're walking in the forest, playing capture the flag and I nod, apologizing.

As we walked somehow I was delving into a panic, Terrence and Lucas had become both a distraction, mental math couldn't solve all the boy troubles I was having, it was either my mind or my love life.

No wonder mom was a virgin.

As we walked forwards I started to breathe a little heavily until we encounter two campers from behind, their both guarding the flag and like we planned the Main conflict would distract them while we snuck in from the back unnoticed.

A simple plan, and a nice prize.

The two others that are with me from other cabins launch and attack the guarding campers while I rush and out a hand on the flag.

Suddenly I feel something pointing at my back and I hear Terrence's voice.

"Hands Off." He teased as I turn and told both hands up, one holding my sword and the other my shield as Terrence has his sword at my stomach.

"Sorry man." He says as I take a step back and he raises his sword for a quick slash that I hope realizes has to be non-lethal and I quickly clash my sword against his and slash back, gaining some footing as I step forward.

Our swords clash and I use my shield I deflect a blow and shrug his attack off, his sword still in his hand as we slice at each other, he gains the upper hand as I trip and fall on my back, his sword then pointed at my chest again.

"Nice try." He says and I frown.

I grab a fistful of sand and throw it up at him and he takes a step back. "My eyes!" He exclaims in anger as I grab the flag and raise it up.

"Nice try." I mock and turn, running away with the flag.

After winning capture the flag for my team, I wasn't exactly as happy as very one else at the bonfire.

Throwing sand in Terrence's eyes wasn't exactly a great move for a possible future boyfriend. I mean, it felt completely like I was devoted to the game, the battle, not at all that I had any emotional attachment to him. And I felt grief over it.

I doubtlessly apologized to Terrence afterwards but he really didn't want to have anything to do with me after our little scrimmage.

I felt like a tool, I definitely didn't get my dream guy, and now people were thanking me for it.

Let's just say I wasn't that celebratory when we were gathered around the bonfire in celebration of our small victory.

Lucas sits down next to me and gives me a look, seeing my grief he reaches out in the usual kind Lucas fashion.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" He asks.

"Just messed up about Terrence. I sort of messed up when we were scrimmaging over the flag." I say with a groan.

"Sounds like an Athena move for sure. Thinking over emotions." He nods.

"I really am to much like my mother."

I shudder at that thought, the gods have personalities that can only be tolerated in immortals. Being a person and like a god was something that made you intolerable.

I dare not even think about Lucas being noticeable anymore. It's definite that I have enough troubles with boys.

Lucas looks like he's about to say something before the campfire bursts before us all.

The brightly colored fire that was illuminated by the bustling positivity of the campers erupted into fire and then seemed to die down to a. Low level, yet still burning as a glowing figure gleamed in the middle.

I had never really met a god before, sure, Mr. D, but hell if he ever showed godly power or radiance, but she was actually radiating god.

But it wasn't power she radiated, it was appearance, her hair shimmered golden mainly, but within it took natural reds that faded around to orange an back again, like the fire was her hair. Her skin was that of rich tan, perfected and not fake looking at all, and covering it she wore a dress that really seemed to be like her hair, on fire, gleaming like she had just been born out of the bonfire itself.

I had heard of Hephaestus, burning and forge, covered in black who's face was Unrecognizably banged up, but was there a fire goddess? And if so, why was she so beautiful?

The goddess looked at me with her eyes, taking in the fire of her theme and being colored an unnatural gold.

"Sorry if I'm confusing anyone, I figured I'd plan the fire theme, bonfire, fiery appearance, and of course, love and beauty are always hot, passionate, fiery and dangerous." She explained, as I reading my thoughts, her voice soft, gentle yet confident like an opera singer.

Love, of course.

"Aphrodite." Says Chiron, the camp director of sorts rolling forward in his wheelchair form as he looks slightly surprised by her unannounced appearance.

"Yes, that's moi." He said with a smile, seeming so calm, collected and resourceful like a beauty queen.

"Why are you here my dear goddess?" Asks Chiron, attempting as always to be both polite to the new arrival yet still clouded with a thin veil of worry in his voice.

I couldn't blame him, Gods don't just pop up for the fun of it, whenever they show up here, their looking for demigods to do a-

"A quest of course!" She says as she walks forwards, confidence in her stride as her attention is only locked on Chiron, the other campers not even mattering to her, including the dozens of boys captivated by her beauty, besides me of course, the oddball.

She rests her hands on Chiron's arms as he lays them on the armrests of his chair, smiling at him mischievously.

"I usually don't come here, making campers do my work for mine are tasks of love, usually not won by violence, so warriors are not my favored servant." She explains as she stands up and turns, her golden eyes meeting my own emerald ones as I think she's staring at someone else.

She must be, I haven't even been here that long.

"You see, love is not always fashion and makeup, dresses and glitter, it's aching pain, tasking hardship and bitter ends that shape a persons feelings. And just like the Trojan war, love requires strength of three warriors once more." She recites like reading a poem she made up.

"Three? You've already selected who will go?" Chiron asks.

"Of course! Fate and love intertwine like threads of a blanket." She says with a nod and she pulls out a list, somehow getting it from nowhere and clears her throat. "I've selected the best three to go, Nicholas Sabel, Lucas Blint, and April Preston."

Me and all of my friends? Fate and love really did intertwine like threads.

"You're sending a flower picker, a nerd and a singer on a mission?" Asked a camper as Aphrodite turned and laughed.

"The prophecy is already set," she says with a smile.

"Love is weakened, beaten and captured.

It's wings will take flight and it's saviors raptured.

But to free love one must need,

Crossroad's torch,

and Pomegranate seed,

And to finish Love's quest and take heed,

One must pay the ultimate Price." She recites gravely.

"That didn't rhyme." Said Lucas as Aphrodite looked at him as the fires around her grew.

"Poems aren't my thing!" She snaps.

"What's the mission? Where do we collect these items?" I ask.

"Why, your items are simple to locate, to obtain, not as simple, and as for the main objective, the remains a secret. I hope to find you on the road of success Demigods, but be warned, love can burn." She says with a small chuckle as the fire seemed to consume her and she vanished, the bonfire back to normal.


End file.
